


Surprise in Sunrise

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 00:37:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4158945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little one shot based on a dream I had last night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise in Sunrise

_Zach:_ Can you get me into your show in Sunrise?

 _Ariana:_             Of course. Why didn’t you just ask Frankie?

 _Zach:_                I wanted to surprise him. Maybe backstage before the show or something?

 _Ariana:_             We can totally do that. I’ll have them print you up a pass and someone will meet you at the back entrance when you get there.

 _Zach:_                Thanks.

 

**

 

Ariana was sitting in her dressing room with her brother, mother, and grandmother on Saturday night when her phone went off with a text message. Frankie reached for the phone to hand it to her by she swatted his hand away. “Geez, I was just going to hand it to you. You act like you don’t tell me everything anyway,” he huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Sorry. I’m waiting on an important text,” she said, carefully reading the message as she held the phone so no one could see the screen. She quickly the locked the screen after she read and said she needed to use the bathroom. Frankie eyed her suspiciously as she left the room. Ariana quickly made her way to the hall and closed the door to her dressing room behind her.  She darted down a few more halls until she reached the backstage entrance of the facility. She asked the guard at the door to let Zach in, knowing that he was waiting outside.

 

The door opened and Zach smiled at Ariana as the security guard handed him a backstage pass printed with his name on it. Zach quickly joined Ariana inside and they shared a quick hug before Ariana took Zach by the hand and quickly pulled him behind as she darted back down the hallways to her dressing room.

 

When they arrived she opened the door and stepped back inside with a wide grin on her face. “You’ll never guess who I just found.”

 

“Huh?” Frankie asked looking up from his phone.

 

“Guess who I found!”

 

“Who?” Frankie asked quietly.

 

Ariana motioned towards the door and Zach stepped inside. Frankie’s mouth went wide as he stumbled to his feet. Zach opened his arms towards Frankie and Frankie collapsed against Zach’s chest with a happy sigh. They pulled apart to look at each other’s faces after a few seconds. “Hi,” Zach whispered with a smile.

 

“Hi,” Frankie echoed. “What are you doing here?”

 

“Surprising you,” Zach laughed.

 

“I thought you were busy tonight…”

 

“Busy surprising you, yes.”

 

Frankie laughed and quickly placed a kiss on Zach’s cheek. “You’re amazing.”

 

“I try.”

 

Meanwhile Ariana was giggling in the corner. Frankie turned to look at her. “Oh just kiss him already,” she said when she noticed Frankie’s glance. Frankie and Zach both giggled nervously and then shared a brief kiss.

 

“And, that’s going on snapchat,” Ariana said triumphantly.

 

“Ari, no!” Frankie shouted lunging for her phone.

 

She held the phone out of his reach as Zach kept his arms around Frankie’s waist. “Why not?” Zach asked.

 

“She’s going to post a video of us kissing to her snapchat which thousands of people will see. Do you not realize what that essentially does?”

 

“Tells everyone that we kiss?”

 

“Yes, Zach. What happened to not telling anyone and being afraid of your friends’ and family’s reactions?”

 

“My parents and brother know. My grandmother won’t find out until someone tells her. My important friends know, so what’s the harm.”

 

“The fans are going to know and they’re going to attack us both with questions.”

 

“So we ignore them.”

 

“Are you sure you can handle that, Zach? I know you’ve had to get off social media for less…”

 

“Not for less, but for different. This I can handle, because this is the truth. Besides most of them will be elated.”

 

“Clearly you have seen what I have. A lot of my fans…well…they don’t exactly like you very much. They’re going to be pretty pissed off when they see that and they’ll probably be some of the first to see it.”

 

“So fuck them. I’m sick of doing what people want and trying to be something I’m not.”

 

Frankie smiled and snuggled his face against Zach’s chest. “You’re sure?”

 

“Positive.”

 

“Okay, Ari?”

 

“Already posting,” she said with a smile before turning to talk to her mother and grandmother.

 

“I can’t believe she just did that,” Frankie said after a few seconds of silence.

 

Zach smiled. “They would have figured it out during the concert anyway. You know I can’t keep my hands off you,” he said with a wink.

 

“So, I don’t have to pointed stay away from you in public anymore?”

 

“Obviously not.”

 

“Maybe we should say something ourselves, so _everyone_ knows.”

 

“We could both take snapchats too?” Zach suggested with a little laugh.

 

Frankie agreed and they both took out their phones. They kissed and then each winked at their own cameras and quickly posted the videos to the snapchat stories. Zach very quickly had a lot of text messages from all his friends that follow his snap story and then one from his little brother that simply said “gross”. Zach laughed and sent a few emojis back to his brother and quickly answered a few of his friends. Frankie just watched and giggled at the looks of concentration on Zach’s face as he worked.

 

The rest of the night went as perfectly as one could expect. Zach, Frankie, Joan, Nonna, and a few of Ariana’s friends all stood right in front of the stage. She dedicated “Why Try” to Zach and Frankie with a wink in their direction. Zach arms were wrapped around Frankie from behind most of the night and his chin rested on Frankie’s shoulder.

 

When the concert was over they went back to Ariana’s dressing room. Zach collapsed into one of the chairs and Frankie flopped into his lap, wrapping his arms around Zach’s neck. “I’ve missed you,” Frankie whispered before kissing Zach quickly.

 

“I’ve missed _you_.” Zach retorted pulling Frankie back for another kiss. This kiss lasted longer and after a few seconds someone was clearing their throat and telling them to get a room.

 

“Did you drive yourself?” Frankie asked quietly as they pulled apart. Zach nodded. “Wanna leave now? We could get back to Nonna’s before everyone else…” He winked at the end of the statement and Zach giggled and nodded. “We’ll see you at home!” Frankie said excitedly, jumping up from Zach’s lap and running to quickly hug Ariana, Joan, and Nonna. Zach continued to giggle at Frankie’s excitement as he quickly hugged the ladies as well before being pulled out of the room by the hand. Frankie led Zach down the corridors to the back entrance of the building. “Where did you park?”

 

“Where everyone else did…” Zach said quietly. “Your sister met me at the door with my pass.”

 

“Oh, I wonder if security have golf carts,” he said opening the door. Luckily there was a security guard right outside and golf cart next to him. “Can you give us a ride to the car? He parked with the fans because he didn’t have his pass until he got here.” Frankie said to the man.

 

The security guard picked up his walkie-talkie from next to him. “I can’t leave the door, but I’ll get someone to take you.” He told Frankie before he pressed the button on the walkie-talkie. “Can I get a driver to the back door to take VIPs to their car please?” he said quickly.

 

“On my way, Greg,” a voice responded. The guard nodded. “Someone will be right here to take you to the car. Do you remember where exactly you parked?” he asked looking up at Zach.

 

“Uh, vaguely,” Zach responded. The guard nodded as the door opened and another uniformed security guard exited the building.

 

“Where are y’all parked?” the man asked looking at Zach and Frankie.

 

“I parked with the fans. I didn’t have my pass until I got here.”

 

“Do you remember where?”

 

“I think so,” Zach said slowly.

 

“Alright, hop on. Just tell me where to go,” the guard said as he sat down in the driver’s seat of the golf cart. Frankie and Zach both climbed into the back of the cart the guard sped off towards the fan parking area. Zach directed him to the car and they climbed off. They each thanked the guard profusely before he sped off back towards the back entrance. Zach pulled out his key fob and unlocked the doors of his car.

 

“I’ve never ridden with you driving before,” Frankie said with a little smile as he got into the passenger’s seat of Zach’s car.

 

“I didn’t have a car last time you were in Florida.”

 

“True,” Frankie said with a smile as Zach started the car. He quickly backed out of the spot and followed the slow moving traffic towards the exit of the large parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> I could probably continue this if anyone wants me to, but for now it's just a one-shot.


End file.
